Reach For The Stars
by UntiedHeartbeat
Summary: Being mistaken for a boy and black-mailed into working as a host on her first day at Ouran High, Kagome is anything but amused. Kagome x ?


**Hello. This is my first Inuyasha- Ouran cross over. So I let you decide whom Kagome should be paired with. Let me know in the comments. You can choose between:**

**- Hikaru**

**- Mori**

**- Kaoru**

**-Kyoya**

**& Sesshomaru. (Yes, he's here too ^^)**

Prolog

_Finally. The Great Battle against Naraku was over. He was dead and gone forever. Now he could never terrorize the innocent again._

_Kagome felt tears of happiness roll down her flushed cheeks. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled, tackling him to the ground. Sango who was leaning against Miroku's chest- he had a red, pulsing imprint on his right cheek, rubbing it with his left hand- smiled at the affectionate display while the small fox, Shippo, smirked._

_"We did it!" The miko cried as the dog demon nodded, equally happy that the battle was over._

_"Now, everything is gonna be just fine, isn't it?"_

_Inuyasha's ear flicked to the side. He wanted to open his mouth to answer but something stopped him. His eyes narrowed and his grip on Kagome loosened. He sniffed the air and froze, ears now flat against his head._

_"Kikyo." He quickly put Kagome behind him, hands on his sword, and pose defensive. Sango, Shippo and Miroku also readied themselves to fight. _

_Kagome's eyes widened as she looked from Inuyasha to Kikyo, shock consuming her wholly. This- did Inuyasha really choose her over Kikyo? The reincarnation over the original? __That can't be true. Someone, anyone, please pinch her._

_"I'm not here to hurt your precious Kagome."_

_Inuyasha didn't seem to believe said priestess despite the pain on his face. Kagome looked at Kikyo's eyes and noticed that she too seemed to struggle with her emotions. She smiled a sad small smile. He still loved her. She still loved him. It was obvious. And Kagome refused to be the third wheel. Not again. She pushed her body away from Inuyasha, making him look back and blink in confusion._

_She couldn't take it. For one second, Kagome actually believed that it might be possible for her love to be returned._

_How foolish._

_Inuyasha would always choose Kikyo over her. She even heard him say it with his own mouth! People never forget their first love. Never. Kagome had no chance._

_She blinked the tears away and smiled at them._

_"Well, I think this is it. I'm ready." She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Clenching her fist into tight balls, Kagome took a deep breath and waited._

_'Are you sure, child?' The voice in her mind, the voice of Midoriko, asked._

_Obviously the girl's emotions were influencing her decision. The priestress just wanted to be sure that Kagome wouldn't regret her choice. Her intentions were pure, but Midoriko doubted that it would help her. Not after everything the girl went through. This could destroy her forever._

_And Midoriko didn't wish Kagome the same tragic fate._

_"Yes, I'm sure, Midoriko-sama." She laughed, causing Midoriko to sigh and shake her head._

_'__So be it, Kagome. Your wish will be granded.' 'But' Midoriko inwardly thought, smiling softly as she chanted said wish. ' I won't let you be unhappy.'_

_"Kagome what are you talking a- Kagome?!"_

_"Kaa-san?"_

_"Kagome!"_

_The jewel around Kagome's neck started glowing. Her body started to dissolve. Opening her eyes one last time, she smiled as the light consumed her wholly and darkness covered her sight. The desperate shouts of her friends went unnoticed. Inuyasha tried to grasp her hand, but failed seeing as it went right through her._

_"KAGOME!"_

_She had made her wish, selfish as it was._

* * *

"Attention, please! O shizuka ni! We have a new transfer student." announced the teacher of class 1-C to his students who immediately quietened as said student walked into the room .

"His name is Kagome Higurashi-Taisho. Please be nice to him." the teacher said and let Kagome step forward after having written his name on the board to introduce himself.

All the girls in class were squealing, holding their flushed cheeks with both hands, while the boys groaned, inwardly resenting the transfer student for his appearance. Kagome however just stood there, an air of indifference surrounding him.

"Hello." he said, pushing his long black hair back as the squealing rose in volume. " I'm Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, but you can call me Higurashi. I just turned fifteen and-"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"-No as I said I-"

"Your hair is so long and beautiful. Like silk. Do you use conditioner?"

"-again, no, I use soap, but-"

"Your eyes, is that your real eye color?"

"-yes and before you ask, no, I don't wear contacts." Kagome added, slightly irritated by their rude behaviour before turning to the equally annoyed teacher.

"Can I sit down now?" Seeing the teacher nod the ravenhead walked to his seat, ignoring the looks and squeals from his fellow classmates.

As he sat down, Kagome inwardly cursed when the girl next to him touched his hair.

This was hell.


End file.
